Changing the Past, Rewritting the Future
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Harry Potter was shopping with his kids in Diagon Alley when suddenly he's faced with events from his third year. What's a man to do? Well, he could always change the past and rewrite the future, couldn't he?


Chapter One: Harry Loses Control...again, and has Some Unsuspected Consequences

.

Harry Potter knew he was unusual. He'd survived the killing curse twice, stopped Voldemort numerous times, and nearly died countless times. But quite honestly, this was the weirdest yet. His aunt Marge was taunting him about his parents. Exactly the way she did in third year.

"Shut up!" He finally yelled. "Just shut up!"

Then of course, Marge inflated. So Harry grabbed his stuff and ran.

He walked to the park to ponder what happened. Just earlier he was taking his kids to Diagon Alley for their school suppiles.

.

 _"Come on!" James Sirius Potter cried. "I want to visit the WWW!"_

 _Albus Severus Potter rolled his eyes. "What about school supplies? Don't try to hide it. You're still excited about going to Hogwarts again. Isn't everyone?"_

 _The boys' younger sister, Lily Luna Potter, bounced up and down excitedly. "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw!"_

 _"Al!" Harry Potter shouted. "You're allowed to shop with Rose and Scorpius. Just get everything you need before you get extra books or a new broom or something else."_

 _"Course," Al said. "Rosie wouldn't let us do anything else!"_

 _"Lils, your mother will take you to get your things. James, you're with me."_

.

 _"Aw, dad!" James moaned as they ducked into shop after shop, carefully concealing who they were. "Why did Al get to go on his own?"_

 _"Because he's with Rose," Harry answered plainly. "And he won't get lost or spend all his money on joke products."_

 _After finally managing to get all of James's school things without being recognized, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others._

 _He'd just hugged Ginny when it all disappeared and turned into Marge's insults._

.

"What I wouldn't give for this to be real," Harry muttered. If this was really his third year then Sirius was... "Alive!" Harry whispered. Harry stole over to the bushes he'd seen Sirius in when he'd first lived this. "Padfoot?" Harry whispered hopefully. "Padfoot, I know you're innocent. And," he paused. How to get wormtail away from the Weasley's? "I know where Wormtail is."

Padfoot came out of the bush. He quickly transformed into Sirius Black.

"You know?" Sirius croaked. "How?"

"Time travel," Harry said grimly. "No idea how it happened or why."

Sirius nodded distantly. Then his eyes landed on Harry's right leg. "What's that?" He asked nodding to the leg.

Harry glanced down and swore. "A battle scar that just had to carry over. Well, no use hiding it from you I guess. Here's a hint. Moony's teaching at Hogwarts this year and he'll have a companion on certain nights."

Sirius seemed clueless, until he finally realized... "You're a werewolf?"

"I wasn't until January, 2018." Harry was silent for a moment. "Greyback. Teddy caught him the next morning, but it was too late. I was already turned. Teddy is Remus's future son," Harry added. "He's one too. A werewolf."

Sirius nodded. "Moony finally got married with a son!" He cackled gleefully.

"Yeah, well, I'll take you on as a pet this year, for your cover. I'll have to change your fur color," Harry said. "How about we make you a nice golden color?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Least Sirius Black it could be. I'm not a blondie, but okay." He changed to a dog and Harry wandlessly cast a color changing charm. Then Harry stuck out his hand for the Knight Bus.

"Welcome t-"

"Yeah yeah, can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry rudely cut in.

"Sure. What's your name? Stan Shunpike's mine."

"Harry," Harry answered. "Harry Potter." No use lying like last time, he wasn't even in trouble.

"Here that Ern? Harry Potter! Step on it to the Leaky Cauldron," Stan shouted.

Harry buried his face in his hands. Padfoot gave the dog version of a laugh.

Seconds later they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry! Mr. Potter," Cornelious Fudge cried out.

"Minister, I already know about Sirius Black. It was on the Muggle news and I am in contact with my friends," Harry said a bit ruder that he should have.

"Yes well," the minister appeared flustered. "I set up a room for you, number 12, Tom'll show you. Goodnight, Harry."

"Night Minister."

Harry plopped down in his 'room'. "That could have gone better." Padfoot barked quietly in response.

"I'll have to send an owl to Severus for some Wolfsbane," Harry muttered.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _You probably are not expecting me of all people to write to you. I myself didn't expect it. I really need you to come to the twelfth room in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. Won't say in a letter as they can be intercepted, but I happen to trust you. Oh, and be prepared to bring Vertinasium in a few weeks and brewing a potion for the next few years until I manage it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your least favorite student, Harry James Potter_

"That out to do it," Harry mumbled as he sent Hedwig off to deliver the letter and fell fast asleep.

 **A/N: Yes, Harry is a werewolf. When I started writting this I was obsessed with Werewolf!Harry stories. I still kinda am. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
